


Dear Hatter

by JamieReed



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Sad, before the story begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieReed/pseuds/JamieReed
Summary: Mad March writes Hatter a letter before being executed and remade into the Queen’s Soldier.
Relationships: Hatter/Mad March (Alice TV 2009)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dear Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old fic in a folder on my old laptop. I wrote this around 8 years ago, put it on fanfiction.net lost my account there and thought I lost the fic. Now that I found it, I’m taking my chances and posting it here :)

Hatter,

I know you might not get this letter; I feel like I must write it anyway. The Queen of Hearts has sentenced me to face the executioner’s axe in the grand hall. I know I will never see you again while I live. I would give anything to see your face or hear your voice one last time before my death. As I sit here in my cell, I think about our old tea parties, un-birthdays and how we would chase after Dormie when someone said “cat.” This was long before things got bad with the Queen.

I can still remember the scent of your brown leather jacket, the softness of your hands, the taste of your lips, the way you would do tricks with your hat after teatime. I digress. This is not the reason for my letter. All those times we said we’d be friends who seek to end the loneliness of the Queen’s Wonderland by sharing our bodies, I’ve always wanted more.

Hatter, I’m in love with you. It seems like my imminent death is sobering my madness. If only I could have seen my life like this before I was captured. I would have told you how I feel and maybe even show you how much I care. I realize you must find this a very sudden and fruitless confession because if you ever get this, I will be gone.

I must ask that you do not try and save me from the Queen. I have resigned myself to my fate and I couldn't bear it if you were to put yourself in danger. I don’t want you to end up with the same fate.

I want, more than anything, to be there for you when the Queen is overthrown but I know that won’t happen. I’m running out of time Hatter. The guards are coming soon to bring me to the grand hall. I love you more than you’ll ever know.

Goodbye Hatter.

Yours Always,  
Mad March


End file.
